Genki Dama (DBTT)
Genki Dama is a character that will appear in Dragon Ball: Travel. History He lived as normal Humans, until he started to travel in another dimensions. When he traveled to Universe 27, he met Gotext. Gotext is son of Goku and Chi-Chi. They started training to unlock Genki's powers, which was going very easy to Genki. After their training, mighty Pole arrives on Earth and attacks firstly Genki and Gotext, because of their Power Level. Pole defeats Gotext with ease, but Genki turned into Super Human, easily overpowering Pole, killing him. Then Genki turns into Saiyan Traveler, scarying Gotext when he woke up, but Genki explained the situation and planned to go next into Universe 56. Appearance Human before travelling He looks like Gohan in High School, but he has green pants and a red bag. Human travelling He looks like Vegeta in Buu saga, but he has red hair, blue eyes, boots and gloves and black suit. travelling]] Saiyan travelling traveller]] He looks like Goku, he has black-red Saiyan armor and green scouter . Namekian travelling He looks like Nail, but with a black training suit. traveller]] Majin travelling He looks like Super Buu, but with light blue pants and red hands. Genki Dama traveller]] Ice-Jin travelling He looks like Chilled, but red where is orange. Genki Dama traveller]] Personality Human before travelling He was like normal Human . Human travelling His personality is like Vegeta's at Majin Buu saga. Saiyan travelling He's like Human traveler, but his desire for battle is in him. Namekian travelling He is like all Namekians. Majin travelling He's feeling desire for chocolate and he would do anything to get one. Ice-Jin travelling Feels huge power and he would kill anyone that nervous him. Power Level Human before travelling His power level as normal Human is 5. Human travelling His power level as Human traveller is 2.000 normal state. Saiyan travelling His power level is 15.000 normal state. Namekian traveller His power level is 6.000 normal state. Majin traveller His power level is 300.000 normal state. Ice-Jin traveller His power level is 350.000 first form. Powers Transformations *Super Human (Human traveller) *Great Ape (Saiyan traveller) *Super Saiyan (Saiyan traveller) *Super Saiyan 2 (Saiyan traveller) * Super Namek (Namekian traveller) *Super Majin (Majin traveller) *All forms 1-5 Attacks *Kamehameha (All travellers) *Eye Lasers (Ice-Jin traveller) *Absorbing (Majin traveller) *Supernova (Ice-Jin traveller) *Healing (Another person, Namekian traveller) *Burning (Human and Saiyan traveller) *Kaio-ken (All travellers) *Telekinese (Majin and Ice-Jin travellers) *Chocolate Beam (Majin traveller) *Super Kamehameha (All travellers) *Flight (All travellers) *Ki Blast (All travellers) *Galick Gun (Saiyan traveller) *Chocolate Kamehameha (Majin traveller) *Super Galick Gun (Human and Saiyan travellers) *Destructo Disc (All travellers) Category:Human Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Namekian Category:Namekian Category:Majins Category:Majins Category:Ice-Jins Category:Ice-Jin Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Human Category:Great Ape Category:Great Apes Category:Super Namek Category:Super Majin Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:What If Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Student Category:Scientist Category:High class saiyan Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with great intellect Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Characters with tail Category:DBT Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans